


Their Notions

by xslytherclawx



Series: Young, Dumb, and Stung [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Established Relationship, Inspired by Clueless (1995), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: In 2020, Yuri Plisetsky's life is nothing like he'd thought it'd be when he was fifteen.But that's a good thing.(a multichapter sequel to Crush'd, set in 2020)
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Young, Dumb, and Stung [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodbyeBlueMonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Rose!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this - updates will be coming mostly daily!
> 
> Though this is set in 2020, it's definitely the good timeline, and we're ignoring some current events bc of artistic liberty (and also because I started writing these all out in December)
> 
> (Title, as always for Yuri in this series, from a Say Anything song)

Yuri Plitsetsky loves his life. He’s engaged to be married to the goddamn love of his fucking life, he has an awesome job, and his annoying cousin has learned not to drop by unannounced. (Okay; his annoying cousin’s slightly-less-annoying husband has learned to  _ warn him _ when they’re heading down for an impromptu visit, but he’ll take it). And even Pyotya’s still around and kicking, being as badass and adorable as ever.

Okay.

Well, if he’s honest, his life is kind of boring. Mundane. Not in a bad way! When he was fifteen, he’d thought that mundane domesticity would be the end of him, but it’s actually sort of really nice.

And okay, maybe he wears suits to work instead of leather jackets and distressed skinny jeans. And maybe his hair is cut short and not even dyed any strange colour; it’s its same natural blond.

And maybe he and Otabek spend way too many nights curled up with casework and a cheesy rom-com on Netflix, or whatever.

But it’s actually really deeply  _ nice. _

Yuri loves it.

He’s sure his fifteen-year-old self is cursing at him (in Russian  _ and _ English), not in the least because he’s been with  _ Otabek _ for a decade now, but listen.

Fifteen-year-old Yuri was an edgy asshole, and he doesn’t know now how he’d had so many friends. He’d been aggressive and hostile and just plain  _ mean, _ and sure, okay, he had Mom Issues, capital M, capital I, but so did plenty of other people who weren’t terrible fucking bastards.

Though he has to admit, sometimes he wishes he could dress like he did back then again.

Otabek did buy him Doc 3989s for Chanukah last year, which makes him feel a little more grounded when he works. More like himself.

Whoever that’s supposed to be.

He’s pretty sure his fifteen-year-old self would be  _ far _ from disappointed with how often he gets to suck dick, though. (Well, maybe if he knew it was Otabek’s. But again: he was an idiot at fifteen).


	2. Washington D.C., 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the first one

Otabek said that graduating summa cum laude from Penn, getting a 179 on his LSATs, and getting into Georgetown, Columbia, Yale,  _ and _ Harvard was a reason to celebrate. And, well, Yuri wasn’t about to argue (for once).

Ded and Victor (and Katsuki) had already had their party for him, and he and Otabek had already gathered most of their friends together to celebrate. Mila had come up from Delaware, and Isabella had refrained from talking about how much better she thought Temple was than Penn (at least for the night).

But Otabek, being Otabek, had insisted on his own celebration. Because it was Otabek, and he was a predictable fuck, he didn’t want to go anywhere actually  _ exciting _ like New York, but instead insisted upon taking Yuri down to D.C.

He let Yuri pick the music on the drive down, so Yuri started with  _ Hesitant Alien. _ “Beka, I can’t fucking believe we’ve  _ seen him.  _ Like – up close and in person! How is he even more beautiful in person?”

“I have to admit that I really like the Bowie vibe.”

“Because it’s great! He’s great!”

“Just as long as you don’t expect  _ me _ to dye my hair crayola red,” Otabek teased.

“Nah,” Yuri said, reaching out to fluff up Otabek’s hair. “The undercut’s grown on me.”

* * *

Otabek pulled up to the Capitol Hilton, and Yuri rolled his eyes. He should have known that  _ this _ was the top secret special hotel Otabek had booked. “Of course.”

“This is the place where you started to fall in love with me.”

“I regret ever telling you that,” Yuri said. “You’re a giant fucking sap.”

_ “I’m _ the giant? Yuri, you’re half a foot taller than me.”

“What you lack in height, you make up for in  _ sappiness.” _ How had he ended up with such a sappy fucking boyfriend? 

* * *

“Are you trying to convince me to go to Georgetown because it’s closer?” Yuri asked as they settled into their hotel room – which only had one bed, this time. Yuri intended to use it.

“No,” Otabek said. “This city means a lot to both of us. I thought it’d be a fitting place to go.”

“And I’m sure you have all kinds of romantic shit lined up.”

“Of course I do,” Otabek said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
